An embodiment of such a known clamping shell or ring 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The two clamping ring parts 11 and 11' which are articulatably connected to one another by a hinge 9, are formed by a single bent metal strip 16. One set of free ends of the two single metal strips 16 are bent to form respective flat flanges 12 and 12' substantially extending at right angles to the corresponding tangent of the semi-cylindrical shells 13 and 13', while the other set of the free ends of the metal strips 16 are each bent into an almost, but not quite closed ring, so as to form hooks 14 and 14'. In the semi-cylindrical shell 11, as best seen in FIG. 2, there is disposed at a center thereof a single end hook 14 of a predetermined width, serving as a hinge, while two corresponding hooks 14', also serving as hinges, are disposed on each side of the centrally located hook 14, while having only one half of its width. The hooks 14' receive the centrally located hook 14 in a space available between the hooks 14'. A bolt 15 is inserted into hooks 14 and 14', so that the two rigid clamping shell parts 11 and 11' are rotatable with respect to one another about the longitudinal axis of the bolt 15. The two flanges 12 and 12' extend over the entire width of both strips 16, and are connected to one another by means of a screw 17, so as to tension the clamping ring 10. The screw 17 passes through one bore of the flange 12 with play, while being threaded into an inner thread of the other flange 12'.
By rotating the screw 17, the clamping ring 10 may be tensioned on rods, tubes, hoses, tubular segments or the like embraced thereby, so as to hold these elements together. So as to prevent deformation of the hooks 14', each of which is merely constituted by the respective strip 16 being bent into such a hook at a corresponding free end thereof, when a maximal tensioning force is used, the clamping ring 10 must be made of correspondingly thick metal strips 16. But even then the risk still remains that the tensioning forces are increased above a permissible limit, and that therefore the hooks 14, 14' are deformed by these excessive tensioning forces to such an extent, that they lose their hook shape, so that the clamping ring 10 then becomes unusable. As a result of the necessarily relatively thick strips 16, this type of clamping ring has a relatively high weight, and it is necessary to ensure that during tensioning the admissible tensioning forces are not exceeded. Also due to the relatively thick strips 16, the manufacturing costs of the clamping ring of the aforesaid construction are relatively high.